Justice, HiME Style
by BubuzukeOnna
Summary: A future Shizuru and Natsuki live together. Natsuki decides to be a morning person for just one day.Disclaimer: ShizNat and the HiMEverse are owned by Sunrise.
1. Chapter 1

The sun spilled in from the veranda, giving everything a soft yet bright glow- as only a morning sunrise could. She had risen shortly after her lavender silk clad lover had quietly and elegantly slipped from the bed to the shower, heeding the call of some invisible alarm clock. It was a toss up as to whether she would feel the other woman leave her side in the morning, but this time was no coincidence. Quietly, beneath the rhythmic sound of water beating tile that accompanied Shizuru's soft melodic humming, she had dressed and snuck out of the bedroom.

Forty-five minutes later, the Kyoto-belle emerged. She smiled gently as she made her way across the room toward their apartment's open kitchen.

_You're ready early._

Natsuki returned the smile from where she was sitting at the dining room table, but offered no reply. Her silence went by unnoticed while Shizuru turned her attention to preparing the morning pot of tea. Under her breath, she continued her humming from previously. The delicate hand cupped around the tea leaf container reacted of its own accord, and her eyes bulged as she watched the small ornate box slip from her hand, teeter, and spill leaves before coming to rest squarely on the counter. Arms had snaked their way silently around her waist, and her body trembled involuntarily at the warm wet feeling of a tongue traversing the edges of her ear. Composing herself as quickly as possible, she brought a hand to rest over one of Natsuki's on her stomach.

_Ara ara, Natsuki is in a playful mood this morning._

Shizuru was ignored, and struggled confusedly to remain calm as Natsuki slowly kissed and nibbled a path down her neck. Her eyes moved in and out of focus, and it became difficult to hear her thoughts over the pounding of her heart. She struggled valiantly- if in vain- to concentrate enough to pull away. Tightening her grip around Natsuki's hand, she pulled the arm just loose enough to allow her some movement. She turned to face the jade-eyed woman assaulting her, but managed only to whisper in a ragged voice, _Natsuki, I have to go to work_. The sentence trailed off, and she found herself succumbing to the serious and impatient look residing on the dark haired woman's face. She wrapped her own arms around Natsuki's waist and pulled her into a tight embrace, tilting her head to kiss the younger woman's lips. Each time their faces almost met Natsuki moved away slightly, just enough to make the kiss miss by the smallest of distances. One of Natsuki's hands left its place on Shizuru's hips to cup the ivory skinned woman's face. Bringing her own face close to the woman's other uncovered cheek, her lips trailed over it, kissing it slowly and gently. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the flash of confusion and longing in her lover's crimson gaze. She smiled slightly, and let her lips brush that of the other woman's.

The kiss turned into an intense and languid game of tag. Lips touching and parting in slow motion. Each moment of their coming together lasting seconds longer, becoming more insistent. Shizuru closed her eyes and welcomed the sensation of Natsuki's teeth lightly nibbling her lower lip, the persistent tug. Her hands slid under the back of Natsuki's shirt, greedily pulling her as close as possible. Finally she had what she had been wanting. Her body flushed, and she could feel her knees begin to weaken as their lips pressed against one another. Hungrily, she leaned into the deep kiss. Their tongues engaged in the heated, passionate throes that only lustful young lovers dancing in the misty shadows of a summer moon can imitate; whispering to one another the sweet nothings of the barbaric carnal language of desire.

Natsuki looped a finger over the top of Shizuru's skirt, and pulled. Still kissing, the two women inched their way back into the bedroom. Standing at the foot of their king size western style bed (something Natsuki had insisted on), Shizuru felt tugging at her blouse. Letting her gaze stray downward she saw Natsuki's hand deftly releasing each button. A small moan escaped her lips as cool hands moved across the skin of her chest, and then across her shoulder- causing her blouse to fall down her back. She let her arms drop to her sides and the blouse slid to the floor. Before she could blink or return her hands to where they had been, she felt her skirt sink down around her ankles, and found herself being spun around. If she had wanted to say anything, it would have been silenced by the electric waves coursing through her body as Natsuki's mouth made its way from the nape of her neck traveling down along her spine. She could only concentrate on remaining standing, which was a monumental effort in and of itself. She gasped when she felt Natsuki's teeth undo the clasp of the bra that had been a birthday present she herself had given to Shizuru. Goose bumps rose from the tickle of fingers tracing up her sides and over her shoulders, looping around the inside of the straps, pulling the satin piece of lingerie down until it too rested on the floor with the skirt and blouse. Shizuru twirled around, and resumed the kiss that had temporarily ceased. She moved a hand to the button of Natsuki's jeans, but before she could undo it she was thwarted. Natsuki pulled away from the kiss and clamped her hands over Shizuru's wrists. Her green eyes appearing almost black in the dimly lit room, Natsuki glared at Shizuru.

_Nope_

Shizuru's eyebrows furrowed, and then rose in surprise as she felt herself pushed down onto the bed, a knee coming up between her legs. Protests were silenced by kisses, and soon she stopped trying to struggle to get her pinned arms free. Once Natsuki felt Shizuru relax, she sat back atop her and traced her hands lovingly over all of the beautiful woman's familiar curves. Her fingers, her wrists, her arms, her neck...the delicious valley between her breast, the perfect crescent leading to her hips, and snow white skin of her thighs.

_Natsuki..._, Shizuru whispered questioningly as she watched the other woman survey her as if she were sacred Tea ceramics in a ceremony.

_Shhh..._ , was the answer.

The woman disappeared beneath her black tresses as she bent to kiss along the same route that her hands had taken. If the kisses weren't debilitating enough...wonderfully, sensuously debilitating..., the feeling of Natsuki's hair trailing softly behind did the trick. Shizuru bit her lip and ran her fingers along Natsuki's scalp, sometimes gripping the hair there firmly when a sensation was overwhelming. She wanted her so badly, every nerve ending in her body was on fire and screaming. Just as the flesh of her inner thigh had found its way into Natsuki's mouth, the younger woman pushed herself off the bed and onto her feet.

_Well, I have to go!_

Staying only long enough to see Shizuru staggering to sit up, face flushed, and looking like a lost puppy, Natsuki strolled out of the bedroom, and out the front door. Walking to her Motorcycle she wondered idly if perhaps what she had done was too mean, but moments later thought the better of it.

_No, Shizuru, now we're even._

She smiled and laughed wickedly to herself. Her personal vendetta was now satisfied. All the years of teasing and embarrassment she had suffered at the hands of the gorgeous former student council president had been made up for. Just once, Natsuki had felt the need to even the score and make the older woman be the one to turn bright red for a change.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes the color of autumn leaves stared at nothing in particular. Behind them the morning's happenings played and replayed. Leaning back in the plush leather chair, she let out a small sigh. "Yukino would never withhold from Haruka ", she muttered under her breath. It was frustrating and yet one of the main reasons she was so in love with Natsuki, that the stubborn girl was one of the only people in the world that she didn't have wrapped around her finger. Natsuki seemed to enjoy proving the point repeatedly.

_Shizuru._

The sound of her father's voice roused her from her thoughts.

_Otosan_, She stood and bowed.

_Are you feeling well, Shizuru? You were late this morning, and I overheard some of the staff worried that you looked pale. They were right, you do look pale._

_I'm fine Otosan. I apologize for worrying everyone._

A brief display of pained emotion passed across the ordinarily unreadable face of the head of the Fujino family and business.

_Shizuru, I've not been a very good father…,but I'm not an idiot. I can't change the past, but I have learned. Please tell me what's bothering you, it is possible that I may be able to help._

Shizuru's own face remained stoic, but while her father couldn't see- she could feel the faint heat of a small blush creep into her cheeks. Since the HiME festival everything had changed. Everyone having a second chance at life and happiness had taken it to heart in their own ways. Her father had apologized almost as profusely as she had apologized to Natsuki. And as Natsuki had forgiven her, she had forgiven him. All seemed to be right with the world since then. Almost.

_I don't think you would really want to hear about it,_

_I see, then it has something to do with Kuga-kun? Did you get into a fight?_

_Otosan…?_

_You don't really think I'd believe that I was eaten by a giant multi-headed serpent over a 'room-mate' do you?_ Her father flashed her a smile that was all too familiar.

_So this is where I get it from._ Her hand pushed the intercom button. _Yoshida-san, would you mind making me some tea?_ A moment later, the young man entered and exited leaving a warm cup in Shizuru's grateful hands. It made the prison like sound of the door shutting that much more tolerable. Her father had pulled up a chair in front of her desk, and was staring patiently with a mischievous glint in his eyes. She could almost see a tail wagging. It was something straight out of a Rumiko Takahashi manga. She stared back impassively for a few minutes thinking.

_Was it a fight?_

_Not exactly._

_What happened?_

_Natsuki…played a trick on me._

_And you're the only one who is allowed to play the tricks?_

_Otosan!_

_Sorry. What kind of a trick?_

_A very cruel one._

_And you're trying to understand why she did it?_

_No, I think I already know why. I'm trying to decide how I want to handle it._

_That bad?_

_Worse._

_I see. Your mother always ignored me when she was angry with me._

_I'm not sure that would work on Natsuki._

_Mm, she does seem to be a difficult girl._

_Difficult is putting it mildly._

_You're not exactly tame either._

_Why, whatever do you mean Otosan?_

_What you did just now. That is precisely what I mean. You're frighteningly charming._

_Ara ara, such nice words to hear from a father._

Her father brought a hand to his brow and massaged his temples, before speaking again.

_That you have fan girls who want to emulate you should frighten every man on earth._

_You exaggerate Otosan, I only try to set an exam…..wait…_

_What?_

A slow smile, an evil smile, was beginning to form and expand across the young woman's face. She stood effortlessly and glided to her office door.

_Otosan, will you excuse me? I have some phone calls to make, and then I'm taking some clients to lunch._

Her father rose from the chair, and walked toward where she was waiting at the door. He eyed her suspiciously, but receiving no response decided it was best not to ask.

_ Of course, Shizuru, gambete._

Shizuru stopped him with a hand on his arm. He blinked in surprise as she kissed his cheek.

_Thank you, Otosan._ She whispered before closing the door behind him.

Natsuki's hand hesitated a moment before opening the door to the apartment. From inside she could hear voices chatting and giggling. Through hazy confusion small alarm bells were ringing in her ears. She pulled off her riding boots and stepped inside. Straining to hear the conversation she quietly set down her helmet. When she stepped to where she could see the kitchen, she paused and stood staring. Her eyes took in three girls, three pairs of dilated pupils, three mouths stuck in shit-eating grin mode, the entirety of their beings fixated on one woman.

_Michiko-chan, will you hand me a knife please?_

One of the girls appeared to nearly jump out of her skin at the mention of her name, and swiftly handed a knife to her idol. The woman in question was bent over in front of the open oven, the perfection of her form made clearer by the black material of her dress as it stretched tightly over her skin. "Why was she wearing that?", Natsuki wondered in annoyance. "And why are these…girls….here?"

_Hey, what's happening here?_

The girls turned to look at Natsuki, but Shizuru remained attentive to whatever was in the oven.

_Hello. You must be Fujino-sama's room-mate? My name is Kentaro Michiko, I've been studying tea under Fujino-sama. It's a pleasure to meet you._

The girl who had handed the knife to Shizuru was the first to introduce herself, and soon after the other two girls introduced themselves as well. Their shy smiles and humble bows made Natsuki feel like kicking their teeth out. "Roommate huh?", she bit her lip remembering that it was at her wishes that they referred to one another as roommates in public. "Damn it."

_So you're her students, but what are you doing here?_

Before any of them could answer Shizuru stood and turned holding a large chocolate cake in her gloved hands.

_It's DONE!_ she exclaimed cheerfully, smiling as she set it down onto the table. With a hand newly freed from its glove, she cupped the girl named Michiko's chin in her hand and praised her for handing her the knife earlier. Natsuki thought it was starting to seem hot in the apartment. The sides of her mouth drew down in a slight scowl, wondering what was so special about someone handing over a knife. Shizuru then proceeded to pull of piece of the chocolate cake off in her fingers and put it into the girl's mouth. This was watched by three equally envious pairs of eyes. Shizuru, carefully monitoring Natsuki's reactions out of the corner of her vision, watched as her lover's eyebrow seemed to twitch. She couldn't remember the young woman's eyes ever seeming so green, at which thought she began to grin. Seeing Shizuru smiling so much while looking at and feeding Michiko was putting Natsuki into a foul mood. She tossed her black hair over a shoulder and marched off to the bedroom she and Shizuru shared to change and cool down. It wasn't long, however, before she stomped straight back to the kitchen.

_Shizuru_ She said through gritted teeth. _Where are my things?_

_Why, they're in Natsuki's room of course._

_Natsuki's_ She shook her head _…my…room?_

_Yes, your room. After you left this morning I put some of the things you'd forgotten back there. You do want them with you where you sleep right? Especially since I have guests for the night._ She looked to the girls, who were watching the conversation with puzzled expressions.

_Guests…for the night._ The twitching which was hardly perceptible earlier was now hard to miss. Her hands were balled up into fists, and her knuckles were white.

_Out._ Natsuki pointed a finger toward the door and glared at the girls.

Michiko and her two companions blinked, unsure of what to do. They turned to look at Shizuru, whose face had also turned darker but seemed to also be smiling. She no longer appeared to be aware of their existence.

_Everyone, out!_ The girls began to move toward the door when Natsuki appeared to be willing to physically remove them. _I'm sorry that you have to go girls, but I need to speak with my 'room-mate' privately. She can't be having any guests over tonight. Please forgive me. Ok bye now._ She cut off the girls' protests, and slammed the door shut in their plaintive faces. Resting her head against the door, she stood turned away. She could feel Shizuru's presence coming close behind her, could see her reaching out a hand to touch her. Before it reached her, however, she grabbed the Chestnut haired woman's wrist and spun her around, flinging her back against the door. Shizuru stared at her calmly, seeming unphased by Natsuki's forcefulness.

_This is about this morning?_ It seemed to be a rhetorical question, although Shizuru felt as if her face were being searched for something. Natsuki turned her gaze away, her face seeming to soften for an instant. _Why do you always win…_

Shizuru's eyes widened in surprise, _Natsuki…_ A hand cupped over her mouth. She wanted to protest, but decided it would be best to do what Natsuki wanted. She nodded her head to let the dark haired girl know she wouldn't be saying anything. Natsuki's hand dropped to rest on Shizuru's shoulder. Emotions swept over her face like a series of storms barraging a small island. Her hands gripped the neckline of Shizuru's dress tightly, her head turned to look into the older woman's mahogany eyes.

_I'm not your fan-girl._

Shizuru nodded.

_You belong to me._

Shizuru smiled, but it quickly faded at the pained look on Natsuki's face.

_Tell me you love me._

_Natsuki, of course…_

_You haven't said it since that night._

_I love you. Natsuki, I love you more than anything, you should know that. I would do anything for you, I have done…terrible things….Natsuki, why are you asking me this?_

_Because I don't understand! I don't understand how you could, if I'm so easy to tease…if I'm not…like Michiko and I won't do whatever you want. When I make you tell people that we're just roommates…and this morning…_

_Natsuki, those are all reasons I love you and not anyone else. I love it when Natsuki blushes, I love that you always do what you want…that this is the length I have to go to in order to manipulate you even a little…that's amazing to me Natsuki. You're always yourself with me, and I'm always myself with you. This wasn't my intention…I just wanted to get back at you for this morning a little. I didn't mean…_ Her mouth was silenced with a kiss.

_ I'm sorry_

_There's nothing to apologize…_ Shizuru stopped herself, _Well, there is one thing you can apologize for, but I'd rather you make up for it in other ways than words…….._

_So I won't be sleeping in my room tonight then?_ Natsuki smiled as Shizuru jumped onto her, wrapping her arms around her neck, and her legs around her waist.

_They teach you this in 'Lady' school too?_ She made her way to the bedroom with the clinging Shizuru.

_Mm, yes…I believe it was called, 'How to make a son' … but somehow I think they had something a little different in mind._

_SHIZURU!_


End file.
